


August 15, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he used a tentacle to defeat a Metropolis villain.





	August 15, 2003

I never created DC.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he used a tentacle to defeat a Metropolis villain and Supergirl just arrived with wide eyes.

THE END


End file.
